


can I be close to you?

by midorijpg



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Domestic, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Nervousness, Sleepy Sex, Smut, consent is important kids!!!!, john is a bit tsundere but you get the lingo, roger is head over heels for john, there's no actual plot so meh, two horny boys who can't get their hands of each other uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorijpg/pseuds/midorijpg
Summary: He kissed him deeply again, a bit messily and heatedly, basically pressing his face into John’s, but he honestly didn’t care: he wanted every inch of his body to be in contact with John, from head to toe, not only because he knew John was so responsive and so sensitive to him, but because he could feel that he wouldn’t be able to do this with anybody else in the world, because nobody else would make him feel at home like John did.





	can I be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

> a quick warning: English is not my first language so apologies if I get anything wrong ~

_can I be close to you?_

 

 _in the morning when I wake_  
_and the sun is coming through,_  
_oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_  
_and you fill my head with you_

 

Roger didn’t like mornings, and that was something he had said, proved and confirmed many times in his life. When either he got down from a hangover or he found someone in his bed he probably wouldn’t remember the name of, forced to say awkward goodbyes without even having a decent breakfast – mostly because almost every time he needed to do his groceries. But that morning, Roger surely did know what to expect next to him, and the thought made him feel more peaceful than ever.

John was laying on the opposite side of the bed, sprawled down on his belly, his long brown hair all over the pillow and a bit over his face, his mouth probably open and a full arm and leg sticking out of the covers, hanging out of the bed itself. Roger had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. It had been the first time his boyfriend had decided to stay for the night – Roger liked to call him his boyfriend because yes, they were dating, no, they weren’t fucking, and he was so deeply, madly in love. He wasn’t even able to explain it, but he soon had the confirmation when he heard a feeble snore coming from his partner’s open mouth, which made his heart skip a beat – _he was so stupidly, madly in love_.

Let’s just say that it felt amazing to have John there, next to him: the night before, as they had fallen asleep, the younger boy had just scooted closer to him in such a genuine way, to then nuzzle his face into his neck and hold him for most of the night. Roger had felt so warm that he had actually thought he would melt right away.

John wasn’t exactly the type to express his feelings all the time: he always got so shy around everything, and was surely startled when Roger had revealed his crush for him – that poor little guy had been overwhelmed, but he really liked Roger back, and the drummer was fine with it, with all of his insecurities, with his shyness and with the way John’s cheeks would warm up each time he leant in for a kiss. Roger smiled as he thought about that, reaching out and running just the tip of his fingers on the curve of John’s shoulders, over the old T-shirt he used as a pyjama; breaking the magic of that moment didn’t really come up in his thoughts, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel John’s warmth again.

They had promised each other they would take things slowly: they were kinda each other’s first times in pretty much everything (something Roger was really excited about) so rushing things would have just messed everything up in their opinion. Roger was okay with it, really: the first two months had been great so far (they couldn’t manage a sleep-in sooner because John had his finals) and the drummer hadn’t been in a stable relationship since he was 16 or something. He thought he could handle it, and he could handle it right.

Roger perked his head up when he saw John turn around in his sleep, now laying on his side and still giving his back to the older boy, groaning a bit in his sleep and not snoring softly anymore. Roger was mostly sure he had awakened him, but he still loved the whole situation, and he loved that John was sleepy but not awake enough to flip him off – it was a thought that made him snicker. After checking the time and seeing they basically had the whole morning to themselves, he scooted closer to his boyfriend’s body, gently moving his long hair so that it could lay on the rest of the pillow and it would leave his neck uncovered. Then he wrapped his arms around John’s waist, delicately pulling him even closer so that their bodies could match together like two puzzle pieces, burying his face between his neck and shoulder. He still smelled like almond shampoo and he had a bit of stubble covering his jaw and chin, and at that moment Roger felt more grateful and lucky than ever.

John was amazing in everything he did: from when they were playing together, sometimes practicing without Brian or Freddie just to have some time on their own (their singer in particular tended to get a bit protective over their bassist, which mildly annoyed John most of the times even though Roger thought he was deeply fond of that), to when they headed to the pub together, laughing drunkenly and laying on each other’s laps all evening long. Especially, Roger loved to have John close, to feel his body under his fingers – not necessarily in a sexual way: he loved to hold his hand and play with his fingers as they discussed their songs with Brian and Freddie, he would often lay his head on John’s shoulder as they sat together or keep a leg over John’s lap – he couldn’t be more blatant by now, but he couldn’t help his deep fondness for the bassist. Plus, John never complained about it, and they had had their little talk about physical contact, and Roger was okay with it.

The thing was that Roger liked to tease, and he liked that a lot. He loved to see John so flustered for a not so casual innuendo between them, hiding his face under his hair that he used like a mini-curtain, just to be pulled out gently by Roger himself and be kissed in the general, wholesome embarrassment. But he would never go further: he knew what John’s boundaries were and respected that – he had also learned how to keep himself in a way, not wanting to bother or upset John most of the times, as long as he was fine with having him there, not exactly making out but instead reading or listening to some music while John was studying for his finals.

That’s what he thought whilst hugging John now, gently running his hands up and down on his tummy through his T-shirt and leaving some soft, feathery kisses on his neck, nuzzling his nose in his hair. He could never get enough of him, and he just wanted to enjoy his peace before Freddie could bust into their room at any moment.

He suddenly felt John stir in his sleep, stretching out an arm with a little groan before tucking it again under the covers and holding one of Roger’s hands, bringing it up to his chest and caressing it gently with his fingers. Roger smiled to himself, knowing that his boyfriend was mostly awake by now, taking advantage of the situation to leave some more kisses on his neck, gently nipping at the skin and nuzzling his nose against his jaw. John wriggled against Roger’s body, making him giggle as he brought his hand up to his lips and gently kissed the tip of the drummer’s blistered fingers.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Roger purred, trying to ignore the rhythm of his heart pounding in his chest at that tiny, lovely gesture.

“‘Morning,” John answered, stirring his legs. “What time is it?”

“Not too early, not too late,” the drummer said fondly. “We have practice this afternoon.”

“Yeah, a fair excuse for Fred to finally see Mary.”

Oh, yeah. _Right_. Freddie was at Mary’s. _Even better_ , Roger thought while tracing John’s thin lips with the tip of his thumb. The bassist just smiled at that, turning around and finally facing the older boy, letting him wrap his arms around him once more.

“How’d you sleep?” Roger hummed, closing his eyes and just enjoying the body warmth that was radiating from having John so near.

“Really good. Your bed makes up for your messy room.”

“You are rude.”

“But you could’ve at least tidied up since you knew a stranger was coming by, couldn’t you?”

“Well, now I’m almost certain you are a stranger since I’m not inviting you by anymore.”

Roger was trying really hard to sound grumpy, but he was so comfortable and so fond of John and his little snaps that he couldn’t help but smile as he snapped just right back, causing the younger to chuckle and hold him closer.

“Seriously, though, that was really nice. We should do it more often.” John murmured, gently nudging Roger’s nose with his own. The drummer pondered for a moment before leaning in and capturing his lips in one light kiss.

“Maybe at yours, next time.”

“Oh, yeah, with my mum and my sister just peeping on us.”

“It’s the nicest way to introduce me to them if you think about it.”

“I’d rather live in your messy bedroom and eat stale bread for breakfast.”

“Hey! That was one time we were out of groceries.” Roger exclaimed, pinching John’s hips.

“Yeah? What do you have now, instant coffee?”

“You are the rudest niche-bourgeois I’ve ever met. I’ve been saving, y’know? And this is the thanks I get?”

They were now hardly repressing a massive fit of giggles and before they could even acknowledge it, they were in each other’s arms, John’s face buried in Roger’s chest as his body gently bounced with laughter, Roger just holding him and hiding his face in his neck. When they both managed to calm down, they just threw a big sigh, staring into each other’s eyes as if it were the first time they got to know each other. Roger was always astounded by the sight of John’s eyes – grey as the stormy clouds over London, and he sometimes wondered how such a calm boy could contain a complete hurricane inside of him.

He pecked his lips again, at first lightly, delicately, smiling in the kiss as he felt John responding to it, ending up barely playing with his mouth, either capturing his lower lip between his own ones or leaving little kisses on his mouth, which John returned every time. He could have stayed there all morning, in silence, no words needed, just kissing the younger boy in that warm cocoon of blankets that was surrounding their bodies. He briefly looked into John’s eyes again, as if to ask him permission before kissing him again, now more deeply and slowly, savouring the moment; he held him closer, their legs brushing together and tangling with each other as Roger slowly dared to slide his tongue in John’s mouth, turning their kiss sloppy but still tender and sensual. He mentally hurray-ed when he felt John moan ever so slightly against him, but it didn’t sound like an alarmed whine, so Roger took it as a green light, smiling to himself for getting a reaction from the younger boy.

When they pulled away, John almost looked like he was catching his breath, his cheeks deeply red and one of Roger’s legs between his own after all of that; with their chests so close to each other, the drummer could feel the raging beat of John’s heart against him, trying not to appear too giddy because the boy was so responsive. He leant in to kiss him again, when suddenly a far stronger urge took possession of his body, taking over him and completely ruining the magic as he ended up yawning right in John’s face. Needless to say, morning breath was the last thing the bassist had wanted right at that moment, and when Roger got down from that high, he started to laugh at the face John was pulling.

“You... animal.”

“I couldn’t help it!” Roger exclaimed, still giggling.

“Go brush your teeth,” John commanded, his body perfectly still as he just lifted a finger, pointing towards the bathroom. “Now.”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be picky!”

“ _Roger_.”

“Okay, okay! Jeez.”

He was still blushing as he was ordering him to go, so Roger couldn’t take him seriously in every way; nonetheless, he dramatically stood up, still snickering, throwing the covers all over the bed to piss John off. The bassist gasped, suddenly deprived of the main source of heat apart from the other man’s body in the room.

“You’re the worst person...” Roger heard him grumble, fumbling with the covers to try and adjust them again around his thin body.

“Love you too, Deaks.”

The drummer brushed his teeth quickly but neatly, before coming back to the bedroom, stretching his arms as he walked. John was obviously still under the covers – you might as well say completely buried in them, as only his head was popping out, his soft hair longing on the pillow underneath him. He still had a grumpy expression (fake, of course), but he looked absolutely adorable, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“What’s wrong? You’ve gotten all shy all of a sudden?” Roger teased with a smirk, flopping on the bed next to John and scrambling the blanket ungracefully, trying to get some room so that he could be close to him again.

“I still can’t figure out why I’m dating you.” the bassist mumbled, still shuffling closer to Roger and resting his cheek on his chest as if he was trying to radiate his warmth off to the drummer’s body.

“Because I basically shouted at you and begged you on my knees to go on a date with me? And we ended up making out?”

“Yeah, that’s probably why.”

Roger heard John snicker to himself, even if he couldn’t actually see his face as he was sprawled all over his torso. But he enjoyed the closeness, tightening an arm around John’s back and pressing his face to his soft hair. The younger boy then looked up at him, shuffling up a bit so that he could nudge his nose against Roger’s once more, his lovely silent way of asking for a kiss. The drummer couldn’t help but comply, so glad that John felt like carrying on their heated activity before the brushing teeth-related pause. He rested a hand on the brunet’s cheek as they kissed softly before John could briskly hold his wrist with his own hand.

“Do I taste better now?” Roger murmured, his voice coming out much raspier than he had intended.

“Much better.”

The older boy was a bit taken aback yet charmed by his boyfriend’s sudden flirtatious tone in his response, wondering what could be going on just for a second before John kissed again, now more passionately and without even asking for permission in his adorable way. He surely wouldn’t complain about it, he thought while sliding a hand under John’s old T-shirt, caressing his back and tracing every bump of his column with his fingers. With every time his lips clashed against John’s he could feel a burning, rising heat taking control of their bodies, so perfectly combined with the sloppy noises their kisses were producing. Roger kinda felt this situation was getting out of hand for both of them, as he clearly remembered John’s boundaries and how they had promised to take it slowly, mostly because he wanted the younger boy to be at ease and nothing else – he could have waited years, he didn’t care, as long as John was okay.

The thing was, now, that John’s kisses were intoxicating: Roger couldn’t stop him, didn’t want to stop him, trembling ever so slightly as the brunet moaned again on his lips before biting on them – he was almost overwhelming and he couldn’t almost believe that this calm boy could exude such passion. As he couldn’t believe he was basically getting hard just from that.

Before they both could process it properly, Roger found himself hovering over John’s thin body, his hips between the younger’s legs, still kissing him as the other kept his arms laced around his neck. Slowly, but with great effort, Roger pulled away: he opened his mouth to tell him they were kinda rushing up, but he was struck again by the sight of John – slouched underneath him, breathing heavily through his mouth, between that pair of now rosy lips, worn out by kisses and bites, his chest quickly rising and falling and, most importantly, visibly hard as well through his boxer briefs.

 _Oh, he wanted this_.

“Oh, ‘ello there.” Roger joked, leaving another slow kiss on John’s lips as he reached down with a hand, not touching him yet, just resting it over his stomach to yank it in his T-shirt. “Take this off, Deaks,” he added, his voice sultry and mellow as he tried to ease and turn John on even more. He wanted to hear those moans again, completely addicted already.

John blushed even a deeper shade of red, looking up at Roger with a furious nod of his head as he scrambled his top off, throwing it clumsily to the other side of the room. Unexpected, but still not at all disappointing, the blond thought as he leant down to kiss the younger’s neck, hoping to get some more of those delicious whines out of him. He looked and felt so hot and the drummer was all over him, not even caring anymore about that sudden, passionate change of behaviour from the brunet.

Roger bit and sucked on a specific spot on John’s neck without being too violent, supposing he would like it since he sensed him arch his back underneath him, panting heavily now, the heat enveloping them both so intensely that he had to shake the covers off his back, smiling when he finally felt free from their cocoon. Knelt down between John’s open legs, Roger drank in the sight of him once more, trying not to ravish him there and then, the rational thoughts that were telling him that he probably didn’t know how to do it completely going out of the window. Staring at John, he took away his own T-shirt, before he rested his hands on the younger’s thighs, caressing the soft skin until he reached his crotch. He could handle this, he could handle this right. _Nice and slow_.

“So fucking pretty,” he mumbled, placing his hand on the bulge in John’s briefs and smiling victoriously when the boy underneath him cracked in a heavy sigh. _Wow, so sensitive_. Right after, as fast as a bolt, John put a hand on his own mouth, his pants also muffled as the deep blush spread all over his pale chest. Roger tilted his head, smirking to himself as he brushed his hand against John’s erection through the fabric, biting his lip when he drew out yet another moan from the younger boy.

“Oh, dear,” he purred, reaching out to gently grab the hand John was holding over his mouth. “What’s the fun in this if I don’t get to hear you?”

John almost looked like he had stopped breathing, before he nodded frantically again, taken aback with another sigh as Roger pressed his hand over his sensitive spot. On the other hand, Roger thought that he was going quite well, as John didn’t seem too upset by the whole situation and he only wanted him to enjoy this fully. He leant down to plant some open-mouthed kisses on the younger’s chest, temporarily leaving his hand to yank his fingers in John’s underpa-

“Wait! Roger, please, wait!”

Roger quickly pulled his head up, startled by John’s panicked voice in the first place and quickly realising he was actually freaking out, grabbing on the blond’s wrists to stop him from doing anything.

“No, not those... I’m sorry, please...”

He was basically rambling by now, his voice shaking with terror even if Roger was perfectly still; he wished he could raise his hands as to show John he meant no harm, but the younger boy had sunk his nails into his wrists, completely frozen by now.

“Shit, Deaks, hey! It’s okay, babe,” the drummer tried, his voice now soft and calm, attempting to relax his own hands and detaching them from John’s hips, refusing to persist unless he specifically asked him to. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked, using affectionate pet names in the vague hope of comforting him. Maybe they had actually pushed this too far, maybe he should have stopped sooner.

John just shook his head desperately underneath him, his eyes closing shut as he dug his nails deeper into Roger’s skin, completely unable to talk as the drummer noticed that his panicky breaths were slowly turning into little sobs. Shit, shit, _shitshitshit_ , this shouldn’t have happened. That was the last thing he wanted, and even if his brain was screaming in panic and wondering what on Earth he could have possibly done to reduce him like this, he tried to focus on reassuring his whimpering boyfriend.

“John, please. I’m here for you, I love you. Listen to me, love.” he said, wanting to mask his own shaky voice and trying to make it sound smoother, like a soothing lullaby. “It’s okay, love, it’s okay. I won’t go further, I’m not gonna touch you, I promise. Can you let go of my wrists, please?”

John opened his eyes for a moment, still panting heavily, his stormy pupils staring into Roger’s before he gently released his hands, finger by finger, as if a strange mechanic device was controlling them robotically.

“Love, it’s okay, I love you. Take deep breaths.”

Roger had always been so unsure of telling him he loved him so openly, even if he was always open to physical contact and public displays of affection, but now he felt like John needed to be reminded.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

The brunet at first shook his head, closing his eyes again even if his panicked breath had calmed down a little bit. He just needed his time, Roger thought, and apparently, the soothing technique was working.

“It’s okay, I understand. We went a bit too far, I’m sorry,” he added softly, reaching out to stroke John’s cheek with his hand. His heart warmed up a bit when he saw the boy lean into his touch, breathing deeply before kissing Roger’s palm. “I should’ve asked you, I... should’ve stopped. I’m so sorry I upset you, Deaks. I really do.”

John suddenly looked up at the blond again, his eyes widening as he caught his breath back, still holding Roger’s hand to his cheek. He sat up and instantly hugged him, lacing his arms around the older’s neck just like he had done a few minutes prior, as he had been keeping him attached while they were making out. That sudden contact startled Roger again, although he hugged the boy back almost immediately, burying his face in John’s silky hair.

“... I’m sorry...” he heard him mumble, his voice muffled from keeping his mouth against Roger’s naked shoulder.

“What for? You were amazing.” the drummer interrupted, stroking the other’s back softly, wanting to reassure him even more.

“I wasn’t.” John’s voice was serious, categorical. “I’m not... You’re just so bold, and confident and sexy...”

“I try my best, _darling_.” Roger mocked Freddie’s voice for a second, hoping to make John laugh to lighten the mood. The younger just snickered, but slightly pulled on his hair to scold him and to silently tell him not to interrupt him anymore. “Ow, sorry. Go on.”

“And I’m such a dork who doesn’t know what to do, what to say... I’m off-putting, and you’re like a fucking Greek god. You had all the girls in this world under your hands and you could have even more... what are you even doing with me?”

Roger stayed silent after John stopped speaking, his heart skipping a beat after he felt him tremble again in his arms and instinctively tightening his grip – he wanted to protect him, to make him feel safe, even though he knew these were just bad thoughts torturing John’s mind and self-esteem like nasty tapeworms and he could do nothing to prevent them.

“John Richard Deacon...” he started, and kinda tightened his hold a bit more when he felt John’s breath hitch. “You... dumbass.”

The younger snorted at that, keeping his gaze low as he gently let Roger break up their hug, but cupping his face in his blistered hands. He kissed him slowly, delicately, with no sensual intention whatsoever, just to show him he would be ready to catch him whenever he fell.

“First: you didn’t even let me apologise for what I did.”

“It’s not your-”

“Sh. Trust me.” Roger gently shushed him, kissing his lips again. “I pushed you off your boundaries without even realising it, when we both agreed we should be chill about this. And even though you were the hottest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, I should’ve said something.”

“... flatterer.” John whispered with a soft smile, leaning their foreheads together. He was blushing again, and Roger was so in love.

“I’m dead serious. And just as you think you don’t know things because you don’t have experience, I’m no better. Technically, yours is the first male arse I have under my hands, and it still feels pretty amazing.”

John couldn’t take the smile off his face now. “... I guess I’m taking this as a compliment.”

“Bloody right you should!” Roger exclaimed.

John sighed, his gaze still low and kinda fixed on their evident erections, still so close to each other. “I’m just... afraid I won’t be able to make you feel good.”

“It’s not a big deal, Deaks. There’s no need to rush things if they make you feel uncomfortable.” Roger explained calmly, adjusting a strand of soft brown hair behind John’s ear. “If anything makes you feel forced, then there’s no more fun to it. And I just want you to have fun and be okay.”

John nodded slowly, nudging his nose shyly against Roger’s to ask him for yet another kiss, which the drummer happily complied.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, sincerely. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“You don’t have to. You’re pretty entitled to feel like this, y’know.”

John smiled. “I think... I’m not ready. Not yet.”

“Sounds fine to me.” Roger leant in to leave a kiss on his neck, grabbing one of his hands. “What do you feel like doing? We can watch telly, or hit the sack, anything you want.”

“Not... not now, I mean. I...” John stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I really wanna make you feel good. Especially now,” he explained, attempting to refer to... their _hardness_ -related issue with a nod of his head. “I’m so scared I won’t be good enough for you.”

“Oh, bullshit. I wouldn’t give a fuck about it, and you know it perfectly. The only thing I care about is being with you.” Roger admitted, feeling a warm blush take control of his cheeks this time. “And I wouldn’t judge you, nor love you the less, you wanker.”

He wasn’t looking into his eyes as he was speaking, suddenly more focused on their hands holding onto each other; he was a bit upset by that because he didn’t want John to feel so bad about himself and he thought that if his self-confidence had been a person he would have beaten their ass until they ended up in a coma. He hated that John felt this way because there was very little he could do about it.

They didn’t speak for a few moments, Roger just caressing John’s fingers with the tip of his thumb.

“I...” John broke the silence first, his voice a bit raspy. “I liked what we were doing. Probably all the ‘take your knickers off’ thing threw me out of it.”

“Yeah, that was rushed. But you liked that, huh?” the blond mumbled, running his free hand up and down the boy’s back. “And what else did you like?”

“Your... kisses on my neck...” John whispered, clearly flustered now even though he perfectly knew he was playing Roger’s game. “And when we made out. The... tongue thing. And also...” He took the other’s hand that was holding his own and rested it on his crotch, slowly rubbing against it. “... this.”

Roger was pretty sure that his brain must have been exploding by now, with every movement that John made and every word he whispered going straight to his stiff dick. He was almost trembling with want, just so eager to snap John underneath him and reduce him into a moaning tangle of limbs, but he had to keep himself, especially after what they had just told each other.

“Can I... touch you, then?” he asked, his voice low and sultry, gently running the tip of his tongue on John’s lips after he nodded again. The hand that wasn’t on the brunet’s clothed cock now grasped onto his bottom, softly squeezing one cheek as he tilted his head and bit John’s neck.

“I... I don’t know how to...” John moaned at Roger’s touches, burying his face in his neck as he kept on palming him through his knickers, sounding almost desperate and overwhelmed already, melting the drummer’s heart in the most adorable way he could fathom.

“Sh. It’s okay. I’ll show you.” Roger whispered, detaching for a moment just to look into John’s eyes, leaving a kiss on his lips before he moved a hand on his chest, delicately pushing him down so that he could lay underneath him all over again. “If anything’s wrong, stop me whenever, in any moment.”

“Thank you.” John smiled shyly up at him, raising a hand and resting it on the blond’s cheek, leaning up his head to kiss him again, just because he could. “Just... don’t take my knickers off. For real. I know it sounds weird, but... I’m not ready for that. Yet.”

Roger shrugged and grinned at how deep John was blushing underneath him. “Sounds fine. I have something in mind anyway.”

Something that Roger, admittedly but not out loud, had never tried, but had imagined. And if it felt like it was supposed to be feeling, then it would turn out amazing. Not that he would ever admit to John that he had rummaged through various weird porn movies to find some that would actually enlighten him.

He carefully lifted John’s arms, so that he could rest them around his neck, then proceeded to fix his hips right between the younger’s legs, running his hands on his soft thighs to lace them around his waist, smiling softly to himself when he heard John suppress a moan because of how fucking sensitive he was. _Such a precious flower_.

He leant down, nuzzling his nose against John’s and giving him feathery kisses all over his face, keeping a hand on his waist and running the other up and down the boy’s arm, just to make him feel even safer. Roger then left a deeper kiss on John’s lips, before rutting his hips gently into the younger’s, to which they both let out a loud moan. To Roger at least, it felt even better than he had imagined.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice low and husky. He tried to move again, now fully enjoying John’s quick change of expressions, his eyes sewing shut and his lips barely managing to keep in a moan, shaped into an adorable ‘o’.

“Y-yes... God, Rog, yes...” he whispered, holding tighter on Roger’s shoulders as he kept on moving, his words sending chills down the drummer’s spine.

He smiled to himself, leaving kisses and nips on John’s neck as he threw his head back, basking in the ever so lovely friction between their bodies and their dicks, as harsh as it sounded. John felt absolutely _wonderful_ , and every movement or reaction from him nearly made him doubt he would last enough for this. Everything felt way hotter than he had imagined, in every sense of the word: with every thrust, their body heat seemed to increase, with their sighs hitting their skins as they gently swayed against each other like calm, peaceful sea waves.

Roger could get the hang of it, he told himself; he could keep on going, probably edging a bit each time John let a louder moan or dug his nails deeper into his back because he was so damn irresistible, but he could swear he actually felt his brain short-circuit when the younger actually lifted his hips so that he could meet Roger’s thrusts, leaving him speechless for a moment.

“Fucking Christ, Deaks.” he only moaned between pants, looking down at John with blown eyes and seeing that he was smirking, the blush spread all over his face down to his chest.

“That feel good?” he heard him mumble, his voice feeble and shy, almost eager to moan again. Roger swore to himself that he had never seen something so lewd in his life.

“Fuck me, you’re amazing,” Roger growled, burying his head in John’s neck to bite him again, trying to rut against him even more intensely now that he knew how the boy could respond. He wanted to feel the chills again, he wanted John to tremble again in his arms, he wanted to keep going for-fucking-ever, if it meant to feel _this_ intimate and _this_ close to someone who you love and cherish so much.

He kissed him deeply again, a bit messily and heatedly, basically pressing his face into John’s, but he honestly didn’t care: he wanted every inch of his body to be in contact with John, from head to toe, not only because he knew John was so responsive and so sensitive to him, but because he could feel that he wouldn’t be able to do this with anybody else in the world, because nobody else would make him feel at home like John did. If what they were doing felt this intense, he could barely imagine what actual sex would appear like – the thought only could send him over the edge, along with John’s pretty ‘ _ah-ah-ah, please_ ’ sounds and their skin rubbing ever so wonderfully against each other.

“Pull my hair.” he breathed into John’s ear, leaving a sloppy kiss underneath it.

“But I’m- _shit_ , I’m gonna hurt you...” the younger complained, looking up at him pretty worriedly.

“I like it. Trust me.” Roger smiled, biting on John’s lower lip. He felt him slide a hand in his thick blonde lion-like mane, grabbing a handful and gently tugging on it, moaning a bit loudly and thrusting even hard against John’s crotch.

“Yes, Deaks, fuck!” he groaned, arching his back and bringing their bodies closer. He didn’t think he would last very long, especially with John running his nails down his back out of pleasure, probably leaving some thin, red marks behind them – he wanted to mark his territory, that cheeky git. Just to show him he was just as much of his property as he was, Roger leant down and sucked on his neck, eliciting a long, satisfying moan from his young partner that made his dick twitch.

He was closer and closer, Roger could feel it, but before he could warn John of anything, he heard him whisper right into his ear, “Keep, _fuck_ \- keep going, _pleasepleaseplease_ -” and Roger couldn’t think straight anymore. Keeping John’s hips in place with a hand, he grunted as he increased his thrusts, faster and somehow deeper, staring right between them in the spot where their bodies were now most connected, licking his lips at the sight of an unmistakable stain on John’s boxer briefs. Just as he thought that he couldn’t wait to suck on that dick one day, he felt John’s nails dig deep into his shoulders, almost ripping his skin open as he came apart, throwing his head back and exposing his lovely neck, which Roger quickly kissed. He let him slowly come down from his high, still thrusting against him and smiling when John whined softly because of the overstimulation, but what really cracked him was the thick white liquid coming through the younger’s knickers, probably because his orgasm had been actually intense, causing him to moan loudly as he shot his load in his own briefs like a teenager.

Roger then flopped down on John’s limp body, breaths intertwining as they both slowly caught mouthfuls of air back into their lungs; his face was buried in John’s hair, all sprawled again on the pillow underneath his head, and now he smelled like almonds, heat and sex. Roger definitely couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of himself for having contributed to that. They didn’t speak for a few moments, just leaving soft kisses on whatever portion of skin they could reach before John wiggled against Roger and they both realised the situation had turned to be quite... _sticky_.

“Ew,” the younger joked, his face fighting between a grimace and a smile.

“Sorry, honey.” Roger murmured, closing his eyes and leaving one last kiss on his jaw before he moved away from his body, instantly missing John’s body heat as he laid down on the bed ungracefully. “How are you feeling?” he then asked, stretching his arms before he grabbed a cigarette and lit it up.

John sat up, letting out a long sigh and running a hand through his hair before he turned his head towards Roger. “ _Amazing_ ,” he mumbled, the blush still clear on his face along with the post-orgasm bliss and relaxation, leaning down to peck the blond’s lips once more. “I’m having a shower, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Roger smiled, observing John as he stood up with wide legs and stretched his back. “I’m gonna wait for you for breakfast.”

“So that we can feast with your outstanding instant coffee?” the brunet snapped, snickering.

“Yeah. My shitty, bloody show-stopping instant coffee. You prick.” Roger retorted, even though his insult didn’t sound quite as threatening amongst all the giggles. He quieted for a moment, watching as John grabbed a supposedly clean towel and his T-shirt that had thrown mercilessly on the floor. “Deaks?”

“Yeah?” he answered, his long brown hair swooning over his shoulder as he turned his head.

“I love you.”

John smiled shyly again, little wrinkles forming around his eyes. “Love you too, Rog.”

 

 _when the evening pulls the sun down,_  
_and the day is almost through,_  
_oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_  
_but my world is you..._

**Author's Note:**

> holy mother of fuck, it happened. considering this was not only my first smut but the first joger/dealor/however you wanna call it one-shot I've ever had the courage to write!!!! they really are my shining stars, I love my precious horny boys <3  
> both the title and the song verses I wrote down are from 'Bloom' by The Paper Kites, a song I think may help if you listen to it while reading this uwu  
> also, I'd like to thank and dedicate this to my pals Sara (@UnlovelySara on ao3) and Giulia for bearing with me as we freak out on these two dorks, love ya dolls 🌺
> 
> (also, if you like to check out my tumblr, you can find me @dreamersbowl !!)


End file.
